The Calm Before the Storm
by ForeverSmiles
Summary: brightteyes and ForeverSmiles are about to present something that has never been done before: Teddy/Vern slash. Yes, that just happened.
1. One Second That Night

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

It started out like a normal school day. Or rather, an after school day. Teddy and Vern went to Vern's house after school to study and do homework because, well, Teddy was flunking all his classes. And Gordie was too busy helping Chris with their college courses, so Teddy turned to Vern. He hated to count on the Tessio boy for anything but he was at a D average right now and his mom was really cracking down.

"Okay, so," Vern said, shutting the door to his room while Teddy stretched out on the bed. "what do you want to start with first?"

"I don't care, Vern," Teddy grumbled, closing his eyes.

"How about math? Because that's our last class so it'll still be fresh in our minds."

"Whatever, man."

Teddy could hear Vern rummaging around in his backpack and tried to block out the noise. It had been damn near impossible to fall asleep last night, for some reason unknown to him. He ended up nodding off around three a.m. and was so fucking tired.

"Teddy? Come on, wake up! We gotta get this done!" Vern whined and Teddy sat up, rubbing his eyes and grumbling. Vern sat next to him on the bed and opened the math book, trying to find the right page.

"Can't we do this another day?" Teddy asked, yawning.

"What? No! If your grades get any lower, they'll put you in the retarded class! That's even worse than shop courses!" Vern cried, exasperated.

"Damn, Vern-o. Since when do you care so much about my grades?" Teddy asked but there was no more talk from him about calling it quits.

After ten minutes of doing math problems and only being on the second problem, Teddy angrily slammed his book shut and threw it to the ground. "This is useless! Why am I asking you for help, anyway? You're not even smart!"

"Hey! At least I'm smarter than you!" Vern shot back, defensively.

He knew that Vern was his best friend, but Teddy couldn't help picking on him. Sometimes he just couldn't resist.

"Fuck you. I'm leaving," Teddy said, shoving his book in his backpack and heading for the door.

"Fine! Get put in the retards class! I don't care!" Vern cried, angrily and Teddy stopped in his tracks. He swore loudly and kicked over a pile of comic books before sitting back down on Vern's bed, pulling his math book back out of his backpack.

"So you want my help again?" Vern questioned. "I thought I wasn't smart."

"Fuck off and just help me!" Teddy snapped, angrily. Vern rolled his eyes but still helped the Duchamp boy.

"I think you have anger management or something," he commented and Teddy flipped him off.

There was silence for a long time as Teddy focused on his work, trying to do it the way Vern taught him. Why did he even need to learn math? He wouldn't need to know what the square route of pie was when he was in the army.

"Teddy?" Vern asked, his voice close to a whisper.

"What?" he replied, turning to look at Vern, who mashed his lips against Teddy's.

It took a few seconds for it to register in Teddy's mind what was happening and then he pushed Vern off him with a yelp, jumping across the room like a jackrabbit.

"WHAT THE FUCK, VERN?" Teddy screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" A terrified-looking Vern opened his mouth to reply but Teddy didn't really want an answer. He just wanted to keep yelling. "YOU'RE SICK, MAN! FUCKING FAGGOT! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

And with that, Teddy grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room. He fled the Tessio house, his heart racing with fear.

It must be hormones. After all, they were fourteen. It must be just puberty or something. It had to be. _Vern was just confused, _Teddy concluded. _My best friend is not gay for me. He's not._

But he wasn't doing a very good job of convincing himself.

Teddy didn't know what he would do when he saw Vern at school tomorrow. He didn't know how long Vern had liked him like that. The only thing he knew was that he didn't stop thinking about Vern Tessio for one second that night.


	2. They Were Best Friends, Right?

**This chapter was written by brightteyes**

Teddy stretched his eyes open in a quick motion, awakening himself from his sleep. He had just had a fucked up dream. Vern was in it, but couldn't speak. All he wanted to do was kiss Teddy but the weird thing was, Teddy _wanted_ Vern to kiss him. He shook himself vigorously and sat up, reaching for his glasses to see what time it was: 6:58. Great, two minutes before he had to get up for school. He so desperately wanted to stay home and not have to deal with all that crap with Vern. He fell back down onto his pillow, pulling the covers over his face and groaned. This was going to be one of _the_ most fucked-up days of his life.

**Xxx**

"Teddy, finish your breakfast," Teddy's mother urged, frustratedly. Teddy moved his eggs around on his plate; he wasn't hungry. He finally stood up and called out, "I'm going to school, Ma! Bye!" He slipped out before his mother could say another word and slowed his pace. What if he saw Vern? What would he say? What would Vern say? This whole situation was so fucked up! How long had Vern wanted to do that? Teddy grew nauseous thinking about Chris and Gordie finding out. He wondered if Vern had told them. God dammit! Why did Vern insist on smooching Teddy? It just made everything worse! Teddy's anger piled up as he walked to school, constantly cursing the little Tessio boy for his actions.

"Hey, Teddy!" a voice hollered a few feet away. Teddy kept his pace steady and his eyes glued to the road in front of him. He didn't want to look back because he feared it would be the worst: Vern. He heard footsteps racing closer and he grew nervous. A light hand pressed on his shoulder and Teddy went completely still.

"Teddy, dude, didn't you hear me calling after you?" Gordie breathed. Relief filled throughout Teddy's body and he continued walking, shaking his head at Gordie.

"No," Teddy mumbled.

"I was like, yelling your name. You ignored me, you wet end," Gordie fought back.

"Fuck off!" Teddy snapped at Gordie. Gordie stared at him before speaking, "Teddy, relax…I was just kidding."

"Whatever," Teddy scoffed. He did _not_ want to deal with Gordie right now.

The two boys walked in silence for a few minutes until their other friend, Chris, came into view.

"Hey, Chris, over here!" Gordie waved him down. Chris joined them and told the two about the weird dream he had. Teddy droned the two out and through back to Vern's room. The way Vern's lips felt all squished against his was indescribable. Sure, he had kissed before, but it was only with girls and those were dares. But then Teddy wondered what it would feel like to have Vern's lips against his own one more…_no!_ He was _NOT_ thinking about kissing Vern again! Once was one thing, but not twice! He was not some faggot that liked other boys! He had to be right about this all just being hormones and this "phase" would just pass over like everything else did.

"Teddy, you alright? You're pretty quiet this morning," Chris interrupted Teddy's thoughts. Teddy turned to glare over at Chris and growled, "Nothing's wrong. So just stop fucking asking that!"

"Shit, Duchamp…what's your problem?" Chris replied.

"Why don't you mind your own goddamn business, _Chambers,_ and leave me alone!" Teddy thundered and ran off ahead of his friends. They weren't going to find out about last night…no way in hell that was happening!

Meanwhile, Chris and Gordie were staring at each other in shock.

"Shit, something's really wrong with Teddy," Gordie commented and Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, there is. Maybe Vern has a clue…" Chris suggested. They continued on to school hoping to find Vern and get some information about Teddy. After all, they _were_ best friends, right?


	3. He Might Be Right

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

Teddy knew he couldn't avoid Vern forever. But even so, he would've at least liked one Vern-free day. Just one day to give him time to figure things out.

But no.

Vern came up to him when he was shoving books in his locker and put a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Teddy snarled in response, ripping away from Vern's touch.

"Ted—"

"_What part of 'never talk to me again' don't you understand?_" Teddy hissed, keeping his voice low.

"Don't you think Chris and Gordie will get suspicious if we stop talking?" Vern questioned.

"You're not gonna tell them, are you?"

"What? God no—"

"Good. So it never happened, we can forget about it," Teddy concluded, slamming his locker shut as the first bell of the day rang. He started to walk away when Vern said,

"I don't want to forget about it."

Teddy sighed and backtracked to where he had once been standing. "Too bad. I do."

Vern crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. "Well I don't." _What the hell? _Teddy thought. _Since when does Vern stand up to me?_

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Mr. Wykes was already barking at them to get to class and only then did Teddy realize that he and Vern were the only students left in the hallway. "We'll talk later," he grumbled and shuffled to class.

**Xxx**

'Later' came sooner than he thought. Four periods later and it was time for lunch, where Teddy was sure Vern would whisk him away to talk about something that never should've happened.

"Fuck me," Teddy murmured, sitting down at their lunch table only to discover that he was sitting alone. He looked around and saw Gordie and Chris cornering a very nervous-looking Vern and his insides clenched. _He can't tell them. He can't! He said he wouldn't!_ was all Teddy could think.

Before he knew what he was doing, his legs were carrying him over to the scene where he asked his three best friends what was going on.

"Nothing," Chris said, shaking his head. "Gordie, let's go get some lunch." The brunette nodded and followed Chris to the lunch line.

"I didn't tell them," Vern answered Teddy's question before he even asked it. "I'm not that much of a pushover." Teddy smirked. Was that a joke?

"Good."

"So do you want to go someplace and talk now?" Vern asked, suddenly very serious. The thing was, Teddy didn't really feel like talking anymore.

"Whatever."

Vern led Teddy out of the lunchroom and into the boys' bathroom, where Teddy suddenly felt uncomfortable being alone with Vern. What if he tried to kiss him again? Teddy shook his head, pushing away the thought. _I'll kick his ass if he does._

"Look, I'm not like you, okay? I ain't a faggot. I'm not a fucking _queer._" Teddy saw sadness creep across Vern's chubby face, but he kept going. "So just…any creepy fantasies you have in your head about me, forget about it. Because I'm not queer."

"Maybe you are," Vern whispered. "and you just don't know it yet."

"You wish," he spat, appearing calm on the outside but panicking on the inside. What the hell did that mean? Gays could pick out other gays, right? Did Vern see something in Teddy that he didn't know was there? "And even if I _was_ gay…I could do a hell of a lot better than you."

Teddy doesn't know why he does it. He's always picked on Vern but he didn't know _why._ Before this, he had always been just joking and Vern knew that. Didn't he? Vern had to know that despite all the teasing, he was Teddy's best friend.

But now it was different. He _really_ wanted to hurt Vern Tessio. Pick away at the insecurities and make him feel small. That way he would know that Teddy was _still_ in control.

A mixture of emotions flashed across Vern's face before he decided on anger. "No, you couldn't, Teddy. Because sometimes you're a _fucking asshole_ and no one else would put up with you!" He stormed passed Teddy, leaving him confused and pissed off.

"_Maybe you are," Vern whispered. "and you just don't know it yet."_

Was it possible, Teddy wondered, that he had lashed out at Vern because he was afraid that he might be right?


	4. He Couldn't Be Gay For His Best Friend

**This chapter was written by brightteyes**

When Teddy came back to the lunchroom he couldn't spot Vern anywhere. He grew panicked but then calmed when he saw Vern holding a red tray, exiting the lunch line. Teddy kept his eyes locked on the other boy, feeling regret for being so mean. Vern then looked over to where Teddy was standing. Vern's eyes locked on Teddy's and Vern rolled his eyes and turned down another direction, shaking his head. _Fine,_ Teddy thought. _Let him be a douche then._ He stomped back to where his lunch remained, plopped down next to Gordie, and ate his lunch in silence.

"Everything okay, Teddy?" Chris began after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Fucking terrific," Teddy mumbled in response. Gordie and Chris stared at each other for a moment before slowly turning their attention back to their hamburgers. They didn't want to get their heads bit off by Teddy. It was best to just shut up and forget about it when it came to Teddy.

Xxx

"Hey, Teddy…wanna walk home with me, Chris, and Vern?" Gordie questioned, placing an arm around Teddy.

"I-I don't know."

"Awh, come on!" Gordie pleaded. "We never get to walk home all together anymore!" Teddy sighed because Gordie was right. They never _did_ walk home anymore; they usually had rides or just rode on the bus like everyone else. But Teddy didn't really want to deal with Vern. Who was he to say that Teddy was some queer? If anyone was gay, obviously it was Vern! He could just ignore him and all his bullshit, though. Gordie and Chris would be there, right?

"Fine," Teddy finally responded. "I'll be out front…come and get me when you're ready to leave."

"Alright, man, be there in a few minutes," Gordie said and rushed off in another direction. Teddy exited the school and found a giant rock to sit on, while he waited.

Chris was the first to arrive and sat down in the grass in front of Teddy. There had always been an odd bit of tension between Chris and Teddy, it wasn't anything serious but every now and then it would show it's ugly head. They sat in silence until Gordie slowly appeared, looking pissed off.

"Hey, Gord-o…what's wrong?" Teddy called out.

"Vern's blowing us off…" Gordie stated.

"What the hell, man?" Chris yelled out into the air. Gordie just shrugged and shook hid head. Teddy didn't want to say anything but he was slightly relieved he wasn't going to be showing up.

"Fuck face," Teddy scoffed as they began their way home.

Xxx

Teddy scratches his head and pushed his glasses back onto his face. He stared hard into the math book and squinted. When the hell would he ever use math later in life? He couldn't do shit without Vern's help. He slammed the book, threw it across the room, and screamed, "FUCK THIS! I'd rather be thrown into the retard class than do that load of crap!" He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, which had a few drops of water in them. He was so upset. He couldn't do any of this without help. If only Vern hadn't messed everything up. Teddy groaned and fell onto his back, kicking his backpack so he was able to extend his legs. He sighed loudly and covered his face with his arms. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Teddy grumbled. The door opened and in stepped his mother.

"May I come in, honey?" she asked, calmly.

"Fine." She entered and sat down on Teddy's bed, studying the books scattered across the floor.

"Oh, are you doing homework? I'm bothering you, aren't I?" Teddy shook his head and sat up.

"No, I can't do any of it anyway so you're not really bothering me…" Teddy answered.

"But weren't you having help with homework…it was with Vern, right?"

"Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"It's too complicated, Mom," Teddy sighed.

"Oh, okay, well I just came in here to tell you I'm going out with a few friends tonight and won't be back 'til late so help yourself to dinner." His mother explained, standing and kissing the top of his head.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart." Teddy's mom then Teddy's room and he fell back down on his back. _Fuck homework,_ Teddy thought, closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.

Vern entered Teddy's room and laid a hand on his neck, sitting down beside him, grinning big. He then pressed his lips to Teddy's. Vern's lips felt warm against his and he felt Vern's tongue slide against Teddy's lower lip before Teddy let it inside his mouth. It felt _really_ good Teddy didn't want to stop. Teddy felt Vern's hand traveling down to his waist and forward to his belt buckle. Vern began to loosen Teddy's belt and pulled it off, yanking down Teddy's pants, revealing his underwear. Vern smiled against Teddy's mouth as Vern's hand moved up his thigh, slowly making it's way to his—

Teddy opened his eyes quickly and looked straight up to the ceiling. It was dark and he was still on the ground. He felt an odd sensation in his pants, a tightening around his crotch. He looked down to see a large lump in his pants. _No fucking way. I did _not_ just get a hard-on from a dream about Vern._ Teddy closed his eyes and laid his head back down, exhaling loudly. The creepy thing was, Teddy wasn't going to lie and say he hated it. He enjoyed it actually. But this couldn't be. He couldn't be gay for his best friend, could he?


	5. A Little Bit

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

What was the time? Teddy glanced at the clock. _Only 10:00? Damn!_ His mom wouldn't be back until late so he would have plenty of time to do what he needed to do.

Teddy raced out of the house, all common sense failing as his legs kept moving. He didn't know why he was doing this, he didn't know what he would do when he saw him; the only thing Teddy knew was that he _had_ to see Vern. He just had to—it was unexplainable.

The Tessio house loomed in the distance and after that, it was all a blur. Teddy was running up the driveway, he was slamming his fist against the front door, he was pushing past a tired and irritated Billy, he was flying up the stairs to Vern's room.

Teddy burst through the door and slammed is shut behind him, a surprised-looking Vern staring at him.

"Teddy, what are you—?" he started but Teddy just pushed him down on the bed and mashed his lips to Vern's.

Teddy had never made out with anyone before but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be like this. They were grinding up against each other and Teddy bit down on Vern's lip so hard that it drew blood and they were swapping spit and blood and the whole thing was angry and spiteful. Well, for Teddy, anyway. Vern was just trying to keep up.

After a while, Teddy's—excitement? Anger? He didn't know what the hell to call it—died down and he pulled away from Vern and stared at the ceiling, refusing to look at the other boy. He felt sick. Not because of the make-out session—no, he had loved that. Maybe that's what sickened him.

But it wasn't _just _on Vern now. It wasn't just Vern's fault for this fucked up situation, Teddy was equally to blame.

And that was just…too much for Teddy to handle.

"I have to go," he announced, standing up. The tears were already spilling over.

"But—" Vern started, but Teddy just shook his head and bolted out the door. He blew past Billy and Mrs. Tessio and didn't stop until he was blocks away from Vern's house. He knew that he was having a fucking emotional breakdown or something and he wanted to be alone when it happened.

Suddenly Teddy wanted to be in his bed and he wanted his mom to hell him everything would be okay. That she would still love him even if he was a queer. He didn't even want to think about what his dad would say.

_He'll hate me,_ Teddy thought, whimpering as he headed for home. His dad was his hero…he couldn't stand his dad hating him. _He'll spit on me._

Teddy decided that even though if he did just go to make out with Vern, it was still Tessio's fault. It was Vern's fault that he was queer. _I'm not queer!_ Teddy thought, frantically but then sighed, deciding that there was no use fighting it.

Maybe he was gay…a little bit.


	6. Queer for Vern Tessio

**This chapter was written by brightteyes**

Teddy collapsed on his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Has he always been gay and just not known about it? Even before Vern kissed him. He though back into the past: Teddy had always picked on Vern but he felt it was his duty to, in a way, protect the chubby boy. He had always hated whenever somebody else picked on Vern; it made him want to stab that person's eyes out. He had always loved Vern too, but he thought it was a sort of brotherly love. But the more Teddy thought about the facts, the more he realized maybe he loved Vern, not as a brother.

**Xxx**

Sunlight crept through Teddy's curtains and he knew it was morning. He had to go to school and face Vern. _Crap_.

"Teddy," a soft voice was whispering. His door slowly cracked open and in stepped his mother. "You need to get up now." She sat down on his bed and laid a hand on Teddy's leg.

"Rise and shine," She smiled. Teddy rolled over so he could examine his mother. She was down right beautiful. Her hazel eyes glimmered in the early morning sun as she looked back down at him. The blonde hair that covered his head was completely styled and she smelled of hairspray. Teddy hated to admit it, but he always loved mornings where his mother calmly woke him up, pecked him on the cheek, and her scent filled his lungs.

"There are those big brown eyes," She kissed his forehead and handed him his glasses. Her fingers brushed against his burnt ear and a look of guilt or fear wiped across her face. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and she flashed him her motherly smile.

"It's finally Friday sweetie," She sang, running a hand in his hair. "Any plans for the weekend?" Teddy shrugged. He could hang out with the guys but then they would sense something between him and Vern.

"I don't really know," Teddy admitted. His mother nodded and smiled at him.

"Well," She patted his body. "Time to get up," Mrs. Duchamp stood and headed towards the door.

"Mom..?" Teddy's voice cracked out. He wanted to tell him mom everything: Vern kissing him, his dream, him storming over to Vern's house and making out with him and most importantly, he wanted to ask his mom what to do. Moms knew the right solution to everything. His mom would sure help him but what would she think of him once he told her he thought he was queer.

"Yes?" She answered. He remained silent so his mother asked, "Teddy, what is it? Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"Nothing…I'm fine," He lied with a fake smile.

"Alright, get dressed and come eat breakfast," His mother insisted.

"Will do, Ma."

Teddy scarfed down his oatmeal and raced off to school, only for Vern to confront him as soon as he approached his locker.

"Teddy," Vern called out. "Let's talk," Teddy snapped his head towards him and studied the Tessio boy. He was wearing a red and yellow striped tee-shirt with a collar and a tan pair of pants. His hair was now grown out and he had a large scab on his lower lip. Teddy bit his lip at the sight of what he did to Vern.

"What about?" Teddy grumbled. Vern moved closer to Teddy and stared at him.

"You know damn straight what we need to talk about!" Vern barked. Teddy closed his mouth and swallowed dryly. _Stupid Vern_. "Teddy, why did you come over last night?" Teddy could hear the excitement in Vern's voice and sighed.

"I don't know Vern," Teddy lowered his voice.

"Well obviously, something's on your mind because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have done what you did last night a few weeks ago!" Vern hollered.

"Jesus Vern! Keep your goddamn voice down!" Teddy whisper-yelled.

"Sorry," He answered in a hushed tone. "But seriously, you keep sending me mixed messages and-"

"Vern, I'm sorry…this, is just all really confusing for me,"

"Why is it so confusing? You either wanna be with me or you don't…"

"It's not that simple Vern!" Teddy snapped.

"…and by the way things went last night, you wanna be with me."

"I need time to think about this Vern!"

"Well, okay but I can't stand not knowing if we're something or not," Teddy sighed heavily and slammed his locker shut.

"Just, give me a day or two," Teddy muttered and Vern slowly began nodding. Teddy then stomped away, leaving Vern alone. Teddy felt everybody's eyes burning holes into him and he quickened his pace to his first class.

Vern tried to communicate with Teddy during lunch but it didn't go so smoothly.

"Teddy!" Teddy tried not to focus on Vern calling him but the boy found his way over to Teddy.

"Vern, I told you I have to think about it…" Teddy growled.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't still talk." Vern smiled. Teddy looked all around and felt millions of eyes staring at them.

"Uhm, actually, I think it's best if we keep our distance so I can make up my mind, or whatever," Teddy stammered.

"Oh," Vern sighed and his face fell.

"Yeah, I-I gotta go now, bye." Teddy lied and sprinted away from Vern. People were staring. They had to know something was up. _Everyone_ must know. It was too obvious. Teddy hurried out of the lunch room, breathing heavily, and just knowing everyone knew how he was queer for Vern Tessio.


	7. Never Let Him Go

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

It had been two days of thinking and Teddy had come to a decision. Every fiber of his being begged him not to do this, screaming that this was sick and wrong, but his mind was made up.

He was sitting in the treehouse by himself, smoking a cigarette, waiting for Vern to show. Teddy glanced, irritably out the window and noticed it was getting slightly darker-almost dinnertime.

This was getting ridiculous. He had been waiting in that damn treehouse for an hour and a half, waiting for the chubby boy to show, but he never did I mean sure, Teddy had asked for some space but that didn't mean Vern had to fucking avoid him. Teddy didn't even stop to think if that made sense (which it didn't) as he stomped over to the door on the bottomside of the treehouse and swung it open.

"Teddy...!" Vern cried, surprised. His fist had been raised, about to do the secret knock that allowed permittance into the treehouse. "Hey."

"Hey," Teddy replied and they awkwardly stared at each other before Teddy moved out of the way so Vern could climb into the treehouse.

"So have you-" Vern started but Teddy interrupted him.

"I've come to a decision," he announced. "And...I'm going to _try_ this. But no one can find out, not ever. So no telling Chris or Gordie, or _anyone_,got it?"

"_Got it!_" Vern cried, tackling Teddy to the floor in a hug. Teddy had to admit, Vern's body all pressed up against his felt strange, but...nice.

Then Vern's lips were on his and Teddy's tongue flicked into the other boy's mouth as they participated in their second make-out session, this one less rough than the first.

They kept the make-out session short since their whole "relationship" was still new and pretty damn uncomfortable to Teddy. The two started to play cards at a failed attempt to lessen the awkwardness. Teddy would pull away whenever Vern would reach for his hand or try to put an arm around his waist. A frustrated Vern left shortly after that and Teddy watched him go.

He didn't mean to be such a goddamn prud but being Vern's..._boyfriend_ was going to take some getting used to.

A part of him was disgusted with himself, but whenever kids are seeking advice on love, the advice they always get is telling them to follow their heart. And right now, Teddy's heart was telling him to take Vern Tessio in his arms and never let him go.


	8. Your Turn

**This chapter was written by brightteyes**

The next week of school was all like a movie for Teddy. The two boys snuck around in secret areas and had the best times. They'd promise to meet up in the boys' bathroom during fourth period and were each counting down the minutes until they could be together again.

Teddy scurried out of his English class, complaining of a stomach ache and needed to use the bathroom. He sprint-walked to the restroom and flung open the door once he got there. Vern was resting his arms against the sinks towards the front of the small room and smiled slyly once he saw Teddy. Teddy quietly entered and checked for feet in each of the stalls. Nobody else was in there. Teddy looked back to Vern, who was still smiling but also wiggling his eyebrows. Teddy grabbed Vern's shirt and pinned him against the bathroom stalls, smashing his lips to Vern's. Their tongues wrestled around for dominance but Teddy ended winning, as usual. They kept their make-out session short, remembering they had to get back to class and couldn't get all worked up.

Just as Teddy was about to leave, Vern piped up, "I want you to come over tonight." Teddy looked back, sort of confused.

"Like some sort of, date?" Teddy asked.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be." Vern reassured, with a soft face.

"What time should I come over?" Teddy questioned, trying to hold back the excitement in his voice. Sure, he had gone over to Vern's house and they'd made out, but something in Vern's tone made him know tonight was going to be different.

"Eight!" Vern exclaimed, grinning widely. Teddy nodded and just then somebody began opening the door. Vern scrambled into one of the stalls and Teddy rushed to exit the room. He bumped into the other boy who happened to be Chris.

"Hey Teddy," Chris smiled. Teddy grumbled something and then quickly ran out. _That was way to fucking close. _Teddy thought, adjusting the glasses on his face.

The two boys had been doing that all week, sneaking small make-out sessions in the bathroom, in Teddy's room, and even up in the tree house. Nobody had ever caught them and Teddy wanted to keep it that way. He couldn't feel anything except relief, by the thought of going over to Vern's later that night. Okay, he had to admit, he _was_ pretty excited too. They _were_ dating and who isn't jittery knowing that later that night, he'd be all over his boyfriend. Butterflies filled Teddy's stomach and he smiled as he reappeared into the classroom.

"Teddy, I assume you're feeling better?" The teacher, Mrs. Warner, announced. Teddy nodded, grinning and responded, "Yep."

"Oh, then I suppose you're well enough to read chapter twenty-two aloud for us…" Mrs. Warner suggested.

"Fuck me," Teddy moaned as he limped back to his seat.

**Xxx **

"Thanks for the cookies, Mrs. Tessio!" Teddy called out, as she followed Vern into his room. Vern closed the door and moved over to Teddy and then put his lips against Teddy's. Teddy forced himself to push Vern away and Vern stared dumbfounded at him.

"What?" Vern asked.

"What if your Mom walks in? Do you really think she wants to see two boys sucking each other's faces?" Vern rolled his eyes and headed forward towards the door, opened it, and yelled, "Mom! Teddy and I are gonna study for this math test coming up soon! So please, no distractions!" He closed the door and glanced back at Teddy.

"Happy now?"

"Very," Teddy smirked, pulling Vern onto the bed. Teddy rolled on top of him, kissing him powerfully, their crotches grinding against each other's. Their make-out sessions had become much better now. They had learned how to correctly kiss without any bleeding of the lips.

Soon their shirts were both on the floor and they were each getting more and more into it. It was getting got, and fast. Vern hesitated before unbuckling Teddy's belt and slowly pulling down his jeans. This was the first time their pants were coming off but Teddy didn't want to _not_ take off each other's pants so he yanked off Vern's also. It felt so different just in underwear rather than a layer of pants. Teddy wanted Vern so much and pushed his tongue further into Vern's mouth.

"Teddy," Vern managed to moan out. "I wanna try something," Teddy looked back to Vern, confused. Vern raised his eyebrows and Teddy nodded even though he had no idea what Vern was about to do. Vern slowly took down Teddy's underwear, revealing his bare penis. Vern's fingers laced around it and Teddy flinched. Vern pulled back quickly and muttered, "I won't do it if you don't want me to," Teddy shook his head and answered, "No, no, I want you to do it, Vern." Vern nodded, smiling and regained a grip on Teddy's penis. Vern began rubbing it up and down at a steady pace. Teddy closed his eyes and soft moans escaped from his throat. It felt so good and Teddy was ecstatic his friend was giving him a hand job. Vern quickened his rhythm on Teddy and he continued moaning, "Oh shit…oh Vern," Teddy had never felt pleasure like this before. He had attempted to masturbate before but he always failed and thought it was too weird and creepy. But now with Vern stroking his dick, it all felt too good. Teddy's back arched and he called out, "Oh fuck Vern, I'm gonna come…" Vern looked up at him and said, "So come already." A large groan fell out of Teddy's mouth and liquid wet Vern's hands. Teddy panted, trying to catch his breath as Vern cleaned his hands.

"How was that?" Vern smirked, returning over to Teddy. Teddy just smiled and nodded, and began pulling of Vern's underwear. At just the sight of Vern's dick made Teddy's perk up.

"Your turn," Teddy instructed as pushed Vern down onto the bed and got to work.


	9. Guess You Were Wrong

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

***Chris's POV***

His entire body was aching, and he was shaking with rage. His dad was a bastard who deserved to be pissed on and then brutally murdered. Chris just wanted to go up to the treehouse and smoke to calm himself down.

But the universe had other plans.

Chris opened the latch a crack and peeked inside to make sure no one was there and what he saw made his heart stop. Teddy and Vern. They were lying on the floor of the treehouse, playing tonsil hockey. _No fucking way,_ Chris thought, _Teddy and Vern aren't gay._ But the proof was right in front of his eyes.

"Teddy," Vern moaned and something flipped over in Chris's stomach and he had the sudden urge to throw up. He shut the latch and quickly climbed back down the ladder, the bruises from his father long forgotten. The first thing Chris did was run to Gordie's house. He had to tell his best friend about this, even though it meant having to talk to his best friend's douchebag of a gather.

"Is...Gordie home?" Chris panted as he stood on the front porch. Mr. Lachance glared down at him.

"Gordon is doing homework. Come back later," he said, coldly.

"But this is important!" Chris protested as Mr. Lachance started to close the door.

"Chris?" Gordie asked, appearing in the doorway. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you," Chris said and dragged Gordie out the door and down the street, Gordie's dad yelling, angrily after them.

"Dude, what the hell? My dad's gonna bitch at me now!" Gordie yelled, shaking Chris off him, who cried,

"_I saw Teddy and Vern making out in the treehouse!_"

"Wait-_what?_"

"I. Saw. Teddy. And. Vern. Making Out."

"No fucking way," the brunette concluded. "You're lying."

"Gordie, I swear on my mother's grave. I promise it's the truth. I can show you if you want-I bet they're still there!" he cried and Gordie held up his hands in disgust.

"No, no, I don't want to see it. You're _sure_ they were making out?"

"No, Gordie. I'm sure they were fighting for a piece of candy with their tongues," Chris said, sarcastically.

"No need to be nasty."

After that, Chris and Gordie spent the next two hours wandering around Castle Rock discussing how this could have happened and how they were going to tell Teddy and Vern that they knew.

"I just can't believe Teddy's gay," Gordie said. "I mean, Vern, I wouldn't have been that surprised but I thought Teddy was the most homophobic person I'd ever met."

Chris shrugged. "I guess you were wrong."


	10. Relax

**This chapter was written by brightteyes**

*Vern's POV*

"Teddy," Vern mumbled, pulling his mouth from the other boy's. He looked towards the door hatch and glued his eyes to it. "Teddy," Vern repeated.

"What?" The boy answered, kissing Vern's neck.

"I-I think I saw somebody…" Teddy immediately pulled away from Vern and squinted his eyes.

"Don't play games with me, Vern-o." Teddy half-smiled.

"No, no, Teddy," Vern pleaded. "I saw somebody…more like they saw _us_…"

"Vern, fucking stop."

"Teddy! I'm fucking serious! Jeez."

"Well who was it?"

"I don't know, they just, sorta, peeked in…but I think it was a guy…with blonde hair. Oh, I know! It sorta looked like…" Vern halted and swallowed dryly.

"Chris," Teddy finished.

*Chris's POV*

"We'll be real understanding about it, okay?" Gordie reassured, placing a hand on Chris. He was still in shock of the whole Teddy-And-Vern-Making-Out-In-The-Tree house thing. But, they needed to tell Teddy and Vern that they saw what was going on. Chris just hoped they wouldn't flip shit when they told them what he had seen.

They approached the tree house and were still, not knowing who should go up first. Chris studied Gordie before swallowing and climbing up the ladder, making sure to knock on the door before ramming in. There were muffled voices and then silence once the knock rang out. The door slowly pulled open, revealing Vern and Teddy with his arms crossed, sitting in a corner.

*Third Person (No one's POV)

"Uhm, hey guys," Gordie broke the stiff air, plopping onto the floor.

"Hi," Vern squealed. Teddy mumbled something and stared hard at the ground. Another long silence passed before Teddy blurt out, "What the fuck did you see, Chambers?" Chris fiddled with his hands and looked more interested in the floor, but licked his lips before replying, "Everything,"

A huge sigh escaped from Teddy and he shut his eyes tightly, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, what happens now?" Vern asked, scanning all their faces. Gordie shrugged and answered, "I guess Chris and I will have to accept that you guys are, together…" He chocked on the last word but shrugged it off. Teddy quickly leant forward and growled, "If you two tell _anyone_ about it, I swear to God, I'll slit both your throats…"

"Teddy, relax," Vern soothed. "They're not going to tell anyone…we can trust them." Chris and Gordie nodded and Teddy said, "Well, alright." The rest of the minutes were spent in silence until Teddy mumbled something about getting home and Vern followed him out.

"…I just don't like that they found out." Teddy grumbled.

"Teddy, they're our best friends. They were ought to find out sometime." Vern fought back.

"Yeah, but still."

"Relax. You over-react." Vern then pressed his lips to Teddy's. Teddy pushed Vern away and continued: "Now they're gonna think that we're fruity queers," Vern rolled his eyes.

"Teddy, who cares? All that matters is that we're happy…right?" Teddy slowly nodded and Vern smiled in return. "Now, let's go back to my house." Teddy grinned and off they went.


	11. Unable to Breathe

**This chapter was written by ForeverSmiles**

***No One's POV***

The humid air made the treehouse warm and stuffy, not to mention there were four teenage boy crammed inside, smoking cigarettes. The four were playing their usual game of cards and tried to make it as normal as possible, but the awkwardness of the situation would not be ignored. There was no playful joking, no cheating accusations, no calling each other wet ends and proclaiming that this game was wack. There was just silence.

Gordie and Chris were trying to get used to their best friends's newfound "relationship" but Gordie just couldn't wrap his head around it. And whenever Chris imagined them kissing, it made him resist the urge to vomit. They tried their best to be understanding but in their own heads they just _couldn't._

And Teddy and Vern weren't stupid. They knew the other two boys were creeped out by them being boyfriends and that they would never think of them the same way again. They knew that the awkwardness would never _really_ go away, they would just learn to ignore it better. Vern hoped that things would get back to normal real quick, and that Gordie and Chris would just accept him and Teddy already and almost forget about it. Of course, he knew this would never happen but Vern Tessio was a dreamer.

And Teddy? Teddy was pissed off. He didn't want Gordie and Chris to find out. It was supposed to be a fucking _secret_ and he blew it. Now they had something over him and if he pissed them off, they could hold his huge secret over his head. Teddy didn't like being vulnerable - he didn't like not being in control of the situation.

Everytime Teddy and Vern got a little too close, Gordie and Chris got all squeamish. It wasn't this big noticeable thing, but Teddy could tell. And he was pretty sure Vern could, too. Vern was just better at pretending like he _didn't_ notice, while Teddy had made it pretty damn obvious that he wasn't happy with the situation. Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen! No one was supposed to find out! He threw down his cards in frustration and leaned back to take a drag on his cigarette.

It was extremely hot in there. All four boys were sweating but none of them dared to take their shirts off. And none of them dared to stop smoking, either. It calmed their nerves - and their nerves definitely needed calming.

Awkward. It was so fucking awkward. Vern wanted to run and hide. He acted all reassuring and confident whenever Teddy worried about Chris and Gordie telling their secret, but he was secretly just as worried. Surely, the four of them wouldn't be best friends forever. What ifGordie or Chris were talking to a girl or one of their new friends and it just slipped out? What if they accidentally told their parents? What if they got mad at him or Teddy and decided to tell their secret just to fuck them? There were so many scenarios of betrayal and it made Vern's skin crawl. He couldn't believe they had gotten caught.

What if their parents found out? That was the thought that woke both Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, unable to breathe.


End file.
